Multimedia apparatus including notebooks or mobile phones are generally configured in a folder type. The general notebook is formed in an openable/closeable folder type including a first body part mounted with a main board and a keyboard, and a second body part mounted with a display screen. A hinge device is installed at a rotation center between the first body part and the second body part.
Meantime, unlike the conventional display, a recently spot-lighted flexible display suffers from a disadvantage when the display is formed with an area covering both the first body part and the second body part.
For example, the flexible display may be disadvantageously folded excessively at a border between the first body part and the second body part mounted with the hinge device beyond a bending1 deformation limit bearable by the flexible display, and the flexible display may be damaged by receiving a compressive force or a tension because the hinge device may be changed in length when rotating.
The Korean Registered Patent No.:10-1103210 simply discloses a type of flexible display encompassing a mobile terminal, but fails to mention a coupled structure between a hinge device and the flexible display.